wgrrafandomcom-20200214-history
ICRC Season 2
The season 2 of the WGRRA Intercontinental Racing Championship (ICRC) is the second season of the said championship. The ICRC happens after the WGRRA Motorsport Nations Cup and happens simultaneously with the WGRRA All-Oval Championship League. The season 2 will start in an unknown date, with the Australian Grand Prix. Jodie Hill is the reigning Drivers' Champion, while AMI, Inc. are the defending Team Champions. The season is expected to introduce test drivers, new tracks and addition of new teams. It is expected to be the final season with the current chassis (Lola B02/00), as if it's still unknown if teams will be allowed to make chassis or if another spec chassis will be chosen. It will be the final ICRC season before the WGRRA rebrand. Teams and drivers * Despite being the season 1 champion, Jodie Hill announced that he'll not compete with the number 1, in season 2. Therefore, he keeps the number 12. Driver changes * During the S1 United States GP weekend, many driving seats for season 2 were announced. Jérôme Barthel will go to Andersen Motorsports, therefore leaving Gajser Racing. He will replace Jenni Rothier. Ben Sagemiller and Akira Tanahashi became the eighth and ninth rookie drivers in season 2 of ICRC. Sagemiller will join Axion Motorsports, after competing in the inaugural season of AOCL, for Gamst-Klaxon Racing, as Tanahashi joins Volvo Sahlström Motorsports. Team changes * Team Hurricane and Gamst-Klaxon Racing have announced that they will be competing in season 2. * A week before the S1 Dutch GP, it was announced that Sahlström Motorsports signed for the exclusive use of the Volvo engines, therefore discarding the Honda engines. With the exclusivity deal, the team will now be known as Volvo Sahlström Motorsports, from season 2 onwards. * A week before the S1 Italian GP weekend, No Name Racing announced that they'll use Ferrari engines, therefore discarding the Ford engines. * During the S1 Japanese GP weekend, Martjin Bresler Racing announced that they'll use Ferrari engines, therefore discarding the BMW engines. During that weekend, newcomers Gamst-Klaxon Racing also announced that they'll use BMW engines for season 2. * During the S1 Mexican GP weekend, Skacel Racing announced that they'll use Ford engines, therefore discarding the Renault engines. * During the S1 Grand Prix Americas weekend, Rosenberg Motorsports announced that they'll use Ford engines, therefore discarding the Renault engines. Also during that weekend, A-B Motorsports announced they'd get rid of their BMW engines, and would transition to Ferrari engines, for season 2. * The week before the S1 United States GP, Axion Motorsports announced that they'll drop the Honda engines and switch to Renault, for season 2. Provisional Calendar Calendar changes * The season will have the debuts of the Argentine and Malaysian GPs. * The Spanish, French and Turkish GPs have been scrapped. The Spanish GP was supposed to happen in Montjuïc, but it was scrapped completely from the calendar. * The Brazilian Grand Prix will now be the third to last race instead of being the second. Because of that, the Mexican GP swaps places with the two USA races. * The Dutch and Belgian GPs will swap places. * The Pacific Grand Prix will happen in season 2, but at Autopolis. The previous track host, Motegi, will host a MNC race at the road course. Category:ICRC season 2 Category:ICRC seasons Category:WGRRA season 2